Using a miter saws encounters several limitations in the art that need further improvement. For instance miter saws can only cut a limited depth that is insufficient in some cases, and causes a person to resort to hand sawing or adaptation of a table saw to make the cut. Also, a miter saw usually requires the operator to change the miter saw for each left and right miter cut. Each change increases the potential for operator measuring error in making the correct adjustments and handling the work piece with the needed precision for accuracy. Thus, ongoing efforts are made to improve consistency along with efficiency of accomplishing these miter cuts. Further, as the angle of a miter saw changes, some saws have handles that become awkward to use. A non-ergonomic handle can be unsafe to use because of pulling as an angle, which can force the tool to move toward the direction of the pull.
Table saws have not been very useful in general for miter cuts because of need for the work piece to remain still during a miter cut. Moving a large piece of wood into a saw blade for miter cut will result in a low quality cut. Further, when the angle of a blade is changed on a typical table saw, the centerline of the intersection of the table and blade changes, resulting in inaccurate and difficult angle measurements. Further, typical table saws are very slow for cutting miter joints. In particular, the typical screw device used on a table saw to change blade angle is very slow and is inefficient for using in cutting multiple miter joints. Also, adjusting the fence angle for mirrored miter cuts requires multiple measurements and changes of the fence, causing a large potential for error.